


Five More Minutes

by boopboopbeedoop



Category: Persona 5
Genre: But only a little, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboopbeedoop/pseuds/boopboopbeedoop
Summary: Akira wakes up before Yusuke does, and has a moment to admire the artist at his most serene.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> what do i do when i'm stressed out? write dumb stupid porn of course
> 
> (i just love yusuke so got damn much)

Sunlight filtered through the window into the cozy attic of Cafe Leblanc, highlighting the tiny specks of dust in the air and creating a halo around the two bodies that occupied the futon. The two lay facing the window, Akira with his arms wrapped around Yusuke from behind. Akira was awake, but his significant other's quiet, shallow breathing let him know that he was still asleep. These were Akira's favorite mornings - the ones after he and Yusuke spent the evening talking about endless topics, from aesthetics to cat photos, drinking coffee far too late into the night, and sitting close to watch a film they both talked all the way through before the two collapsed into the attic bed together. 

It felt as though the world had stopped moving around them. A quiet stillness existed in the room, despite the minor background noise of Sojiro working just downstairs. Without Morgana around to chastise him about waking up too late, having went to Futaba's to avoid seeing the two do "gross couple things," Akira could enjoy the presence of his boyfriend for as long as he wished. It was not often the two got to spend time alone together, let alone stay the night with each other, but on the Saturday evenings and Sundays they both happened to be free, they made the most of the time they had.

Yusuke had talked frequently about how he wanted to capture Akira's likeness in his artwork, but Akira could argue that Yusuke, as he was, was his own work of art. His navy hair glittered with gold from the sun, his slender form cutting a soft curve under the blanket. He wished he could see Yusuke's face at the moment, but knew from experience that his face when he slept was serene, absent of all the worry and anger he often felt. Akira always felt so at ease seeing Yusuke asleep, relaxed. Akira didn't want to disturb his love, and felt quite content to just lie there and enjoy the minute details of his form from this angle.

Akira was torn abruptly from his lamentation as Yusuke roused in front of him, pushing backward against his front, and a pleasant jolt up his spine embarrassingly made him aware of the erection currently straining his shorts. He cursed himself silently - why this morning? Why this second? - but banked on the hope that Yusuke was not yet awake. He seemed to go back to sleep after the motion, unaware of Akira brushing up against him.

Akira sighed into the crook of Yusuke's neck - even though he was shorter than his boyfriend, he always seemed to end up being the big spoon. His pulse had picked up ever so slightly now that his morning wood had been dragged to the front of his mind, but he didn't want to wake Yusuke up. After a moment of consideration, he carefully wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Yusuke and simultaneously giving his hips a slow roll upward, pushing up against his backside. He sighed quietly at the sensation, but realized he would have to be both very slow and very quiet in order for Yusuke not to notice.

Akira loosened his grip slightly on his boyfriend, but squeezed lightly again as he subtly ground again Yusuke's back once more. He stopped briefly to gauge whether the blue-haired boy had been woken up by the motion, and to his relief, his breathing pattern remained unchanged. Akira knew Yusuke was a fairly heavy sleeper, but didn't want to risk waking him up too harshly, as Yusuke was often quite grouchy in the mornings. He smiled a bit to himself as he rutted slowly against him more, thinking about how Yusuke's mood may improve if he were waken up in such a lewd manner. The two had been intimate before, but never in the morning. Akira mused that perhaps Yusuke would be a bit more amicable if he woke up to something like this; something slow, soft, to match the pleasant atmosphere of the hazy sun-filled attic - 

"That's a new way of waking me up."

Akira's body froze as he heard Yusuke's voice, low and raspy from sleep. There was no real irritation in it, and Akira didn't realize just how much he was in his own head until he opened his eyes (which he didn't notice he had closed) to see Yusuke turned toward him, eyes hooded, a smirk playing across his elegant face. Akira blinked at him, a bit embarrassed, but mostly startled, when Yusuke gave him a low, nearly-undetectable chuckle. 

"...Sorry. I...couldn't help myself," Akira started. Yusuke took one Akira's hands that currently rested on his stomach and gently kissed across the knuckles. 

"It's quite alright," he stated, running his thumb over Akira's hand. "I was enjoying myself as well."

"Really?" Akira inquired, "I wasn't even doing anything to you."

A laugh, low and amused. "You don't have to physically touch me for me to enjoy what you're doing." He leaned back a bit to gently kiss Akira's lips, then, without warning, bucked his hips back. Akira inhaled sharply at the wave of pressure that ran up his cock. The sly smirk - Akira could almost call it fox-like - on Yusuke's face remained, devious.

"Though I certainly wouldn't mind if you did want to touch me."

Yusuke took Akira's hand by the wrist and lowered it to his own half-hardened cock, encouraging Akira to palm it through the shorts he was wearing. A sigh escaped the artist's lips as Akira immediately began working it until it was fully erect, resuming grinding himself on Yusuke's ass. His breathing began to hitch a bit, turned on both by the sensations his rolling hips were producing as well as how Yusuke's erection was responding to his ministrations. He squeezed the head of Yusuke's dick through the fabric, marveling at the soft whimper it caused. Yusuke was working against him too, rolling his own hips in time with Akira's, putting more force on his aching shaft, sending hot electric pulses up his spine. 

Yusuke turned his head slightly to see Akira out of the corner of his eye, and Akira leaned up a bit to kiss him, deeper this time. Yusuke parted his lips, half to moan, and half to invite Akira's probing tongue inside. The two worked each other in this rhythm, moving like a boat riding on calm waves. Their tongues intertwined as they panted into each other's mouths, the temperature between them rising rapidly under the sheets. Akira was taken completely by the feeling, musing in the back of his head that he could do this all day, with Yusuke, keep him close forever --

He was once again ripped out of his own head by his boyfriend, who broke their kiss in order to flip around so that he was facing Akira. Yusuke immediately crashed their lips back together, and Akira had to keep himself from moaning as their teeth clacked and Yusuke bit his lower lip. Yusuke never liked to half-ass anything, Akira observed, and he was damn glad that this applied to lovemaking as well. One hand flew up to tangle his fingers in the hair on the back of Yusuke's head, tugging ever so slightly, the other continuing to stroke at his dick through his underwear. Yusuke sighed into Akira's mouth with such sweet satisfaction, it made Akira shiver.

Akira smirked, barely perceptible, as he decided it was his turn to catch his boyfriend off guard. He took his hand and deftly ducked it under the waistband of Yusuke's shorts, curling his fingers around his cock. Yusuke yelped, his hand flying up to his mouth to muffle the sound as Akira began slowly stroking him. Akira moved to mouth at Yusuke's neck, sucking lightly at the porcelain skin there. He avoided leaving any lasting marks, as he didn't want the young prodigy being the subject of prying eyes at Kosei, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about painting Yusuke's body wth angry red bite marks, just to let everyone know this gorgeous man was his. 

The thought made Akira pick up speed with his strokes, and he glanced up to see Yusuke's eyes shut, brows drawn up, the back of his hand covering his slightly agape mouth as he panted under Akira's touch. Akira moved his free hand from Yusuke's hair to graze against his jawline, prompting the bluenette to open his eyes. When he saw Akira making eye contact with him, his gray irises swallowed by his pupils, mouth slightly agape, he realized that the hand not covering his mouth was rather unoccupied. With Akira still moving his hand under his shorts, Yusuke pulled Akira's underwear down on his hips until his cock sprang free. Yusuke immediately took hold of it, still completely hard, the tip even smeared with precum from straining against their confines. He used his thumb to smear the fluid further, and then pulled down, then up again, working his hand into a steady rhythm.

Akira's lips had returned to Yusuke's neck at this point, nipping lightly with teeth and burying himself into the crook of his shoulder to stifle his whimpers. Yusuke's voice was beginning to pick up as well, soft, breathy moans getting lost in the dusty air as he tried to remain as discreet as possible. Akira began moving his trail of kisses up Yusuke's neck to his earlobe, as he finally used his teeth to nibble at the supple skin there. Yusuke was wordless, but Akira could feel his cock throb in his hand in response.

"I love how much my teeth turn you on," he whispered, moving back to the juncture of Yusuke's neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth down lightly. "I wish I could mark you up. Show everyone how much I want you." He felt Yusuke shudder against him.

"Hearing you talk like that," the artist sighed, "is so wonderful. You could read me a phone book and I'd still be aroused by your voice."

"I wish we were alone," Akira whispered, his wrist pumping Yusuke's cock faster, "I want to hear you make all those beautiful noises you make."

"If we were alone," Yusuke growled, moving in to Akira's ear, "I would want to make you scream. I know how to break your icy composure."

"You would know how to break ice."

"I love you. I love you so much, Akira."

Their bodies shifted closer.

"Yusuke, god --"

Akira's teeth sank slightly deeper into Yusuke's skin.

"The things you do to me --"

Yusuke buried his head into the crook of Akira's neck.

"Yes, yes --"

"Akira, I adore you --"

"Yes, Yusuke, you're so good --"

Yusuke lifted his head from Akira's shoulder. His face and torso were covered in a light sheen of sweat, his cheeks down to his chest flushed a brilliant shade of pink. Akira's lips curled into a grin at the sight of his love in such a state. His voice picked up once again, straining to stay a whisper.

"A-Akira, I'm so close, I don't know if I can last..."

"It's okay," Akira cooed, nipping at his earlobe again. "Come for me, babe. Please, Yusuke, come for me."

A few more precum-slicked strokes and Yusuke finally felt the tension coiling in his gut finally snap. His eyes wrenched shut, his mouth open in a silent shout as he spilled himself into Akira's hand. With each pulse of his cock, Yusuke let out a raspy, quiet moan, his grip on Akira squeezing and loosening as he rode out his orgasm with tiny, aborted thrusts into Akira's hand. Akira loved seeing Yusuke come; the sight was almost otherwordly. Seeing Yusuke - composed, collected, elegant, beautiful Yusuke - come undone from his touch was what sent Akira over the edge shortly after. He bucked his hips into Yusuke's hand, his own cum staining the other's fingers as well as his sheets. He gripped Yusuke's shoulder, chanting his name like a prayer with each wave of his release.

The two laid for a moment after that, their gradually slowing breathing the only sound that filled the air. They had both uncurled their hands, blissfully unaware of the mess they made. 

Akira moved first, lazily brushing his lips against Yusuke's in what could barely be called a kiss. Yusuke's clean hand moved up Akira's face before settling in his hair, pushing their mouths together. It was a gentle movement, and the two moved as if they were in slow motion. There were no longer desperate tongues and fervent motions; now, the two simply tasted each other, mapping out their mouths in a delicate waltz. 

Yusuke spoke first, moving away from Akira in a way that made him feel just a little emptier. "I was about to wake up, but it seems you've made a compelling argument for me to stay in bed." His voice was soft, spent.

Akira's shoulders quaked in a quiet laugh. "That may be, but we're gonna have to clean ourselves up." He looked down at their hands, cum quickly cooling on them and the sheets. He winced. "Do you think Sojiro will notice if we both use the bathroom at the same time?"

Yusuke propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Akira as if he had just solved a riddle. "Just use my shirt from yesterday. I packed an extra set of clothes, and I need to do my laundry anyway. You needn't worry about Sojiro becoming suspicious." He leaned down and kissed Akira's cheek. "We can always clean up more thoroughly at the bath house."

"What about my sheets?"

"Simply wait for Sojiro to close up, then take them to the laundromat." Yusuke playfully bopped Akira on the head with the side of his hand. "Usually you're the one who has to help me make common-sense decisions," he teased. "What's with you today?"

Akira shrugged. "I think my mind's wiped. I don't usually get mind-blowing orgasms this early in the morning."

Yusuke chuckled mirthfully. "I would love to do that more often, but not at the expense of your mental acuity."

Akira shook his head. "No, we're definitely going to do that more often. You're smart enough for the both of us." 

Yusuke kissed Akira's forehead before lying back down next to him. Akira was about to protest that the two needed to get up and clean, but decided that five more minutes wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
